1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table mechanism, and more particularly to a table mechanism suitable for use in a tomographic system, such as an X-ray computerized tomograph.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is preferable that the table mechanism used in a tomographic system such as an X-ray computerized tomograph, be movable up and down to allow a patient to get on and off the table with ease.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional table mechanism comprising a gantry 10, a table 20 having a tabletop 30, and an auxiliary table 40 located remotely from table 20 across gantry 10.
Table 20 comprises a support 21 and a carrier 22 which is movable up and down with respect to a support 21. Table 20 is fixedly positioned in spaced relation to gantry 10. Tabletop 30 is mounted on carrier 22, and comprises a body 31 and a cradle 32 which can be fed from body 31 toward gantry 10. The distal end of cradle 32, as it is fed from body 31, is supported by auxiliary table 40 (as shown by dotted lines). In operation, a patient lies on and is fastened to cradle 32 by a safety belt.
With the conventional construction, since table 20 is fixedly located at a certain distance from gantry 10, working space available between table 20 and gantry 10 is limited. Thus, it takes a considerable amount of time for an operator to position a patient on cradle 32. It is also difficult to lower the initial height of table 20, so that a footstool is necessary to enable the patient to climb on or get off cradle 32.
Thus, there is need for a more convenient and versatile table mechanism for use in the medical field, for example.